malkdekoijnfandomcom-20200214-history
Braget
Braget er det 13. og sidste nummer på Malk de Koijn 's tredje plade Toback to the Fromtime . Lyrics: Du spør' hvorfor jeg er sådan Hvorfor er jeg spasser, mand Er det fordi, jeg vokset op på Dirch Passer, mand? Er det fordi, jeg var for ung til den pibe Eller fordi, jeg var gammel nok til at blive i live? Er det fordi, at mor og far, de blev som hund og kat, Eller fordi, det var all, da du fandt det? Er det fordi, at jeg var født den nogen-og-attende, Men troede i alle de år, at det var fredag den trettende? Prøver at stirrer ind i de ting jeg ser Men det som om at gluggerne er smurt i ler Og aner de skygger der syn's at former' En forventning om, at jeg skal ku' lever' Og maven drejer rundt, svulmer op og voldtrykker min ryg En sur smag, der fylder min hals som en besk bryg Munden snerper til, tårer presser på en udpint eng, hvor gamle øg græsser på Samler klistermærker, lytter til rap og spiser koldskål Pjækker fra skole, knækker mit hoved med spørgsmål Det pis det presser sig på, de siger man skal blive til noget Mit liv det er tåget, så jeg famler i blinde Men jeg har en pose held og heldigvis ramler jeg ind I to (Bandeleus?) der forstår, hvor jeg kommer fra Så vi starter toget, sætter flowet i gang Og nu vi kommet så langt, der' kun en vej frem Går med dagdrømme om at ku' slip dit greb Følelsen la'r min hånd voldkneppe din flab I dag fortæller mig, jeg ikk' kan vinde mit tab Ønsket om, at alt er simpelt som at binde et reb Og fundamentet det vælger en ny vej Fucker lortet op for folk som mig Og kaster livet ud på sporet uden brok Jeg burde skrige i kor, men ordene slipper op Er det fordi, at den her verden er sindssyg? Vi føder os selv ihjel og bliver skinsyg Over tankers køren rundt i endespiral Hvor gamle ting kommer igen med nyt pral Ska' ha' den hyt, ska' ha' den dyt Ska' ha' en af mine unger med i X-Factor, så pyt med At Hr. og Fru Jensen, de ka' lyt med Når mine børn lyder, som de ikk' har noget at flytte med, pyt med Ikke alle børn er født til det store brag Selvom verden ligner dommedag now Har du en chance for at leve op i dag Det’ ikke som du troede, så læn dig tilbage Mine sår er ikke ar på min hageuld Men er gnister i hjernen der ligger i lag Er det ord eller blod, jeg kan smage? Prøver ikke at råbe af en, der ikke kan råbe tilbage Så bare syng din sang, for din klang Holder mit hovede fest når min fod, når jeg er bang’ Ikke fanget i en drøm, det er ægte det her (Jeg er manden med de samme knægte det her) Jeg bryder frem gennem kaos og vanvid Tågesnak, rygklap, fri er man altid Klar på at kæmpe for at holde det simpelt Servere dig en lædereskimo med en vimpel For gammel til at skrige mit navn ud over tagene For ung til at vræle over tilbage i dagene Vrider min brain for de allersidste dråber Dollarrap til din øregang smoker Fordi jeg har det sådan, ta'r det sådan Gør det sådan, tør det sådan Mand, for jeg en mand nu Kan kun kapere at være sand drue over for Det der er inden i og tro mig, jeg lover for Jeg har en kraft og vil fremad Marcherer i takt til et beat, de bli'r skræmt af Der kommer ingen revolte i TV Så jeg knytter hånden og går ud med et, "ROAR" Ikke alle børn er født til det store brag Selvom verden ligner dommedag now Har du en chance for at leve op i dag Det’ ikke som du troede, så læn dig tilbage Det bli'r ved, og det stopper ikk' Bare ved og ved, og det stopper ikk' Sætter nålen i rillen, og den hopper lidt Den er tilbage om lidt, så det stopper ikk' Det bli'r ved, og det stopper ikk' Bare ved og ved, og det stopper ikk' Sætter nålen i rillen, og den hopper lidt Den er tilbage om lidt, for det stopper